Secrets That Must Be Kept
by YuriChan220
Summary: Inugami and the others are under a curse, meaning that whenever they are kissed by a girl, they transform into animals based on their surnames and personalities. Based on "Fruits Basket". Co-op with Winter Solstice
1. Keeping Secrets

**Secrets That Must Be Kept**

 **Protagonist: Aki Hiiragi**

 **Pairing: Inugami x Nekoyama**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been a while since I wrote an Inugami fanfic, so I decided to write this with a help of my friend, Winter Solstice. As you all know, if you have seen this series, it's going to be based on Fruits Basket, only it's a Yuri version of it. I thought about this for a long time, so now I'm finally doing it. So, I hope you all enjoy~**

Aki walks down the halls of her school, clip board in hand. It's her turn on cleaning duty and she is almost finished. She just needs to return the clip board to the office.

Sighing the tall girl knocks on the office door and waits . . . and waits . . . and waits. When nobody answered, she went right in and tosses the clipboard onto the desk.

She then walks at a brisk pace back to her locker to collect her things for home.

Then someone glomps her.

There is no question as to who the glomper was. "Inugami! Get off!" She growls, pushing the dog-like girl off of her.

Inugami pouts like a chastised puppy but immediately perks up after her eyes find a shorter girl across the way. Nekoyama. Aki sighed again. It was going to be a looong day.

The dog like girl giggles as she waves. "Nekoyama-san~! Inugami calls. "Wanna go home with us?"

"Sorry, not today," Nekoyama replies sadly. "I promised my sister I'd be home to help her."

"Aw, that's too bad!" Inugami pouts again, but perks up while hugging the tall dark haired girl. "Well, at least I can go home with Aki-chan~"

"Not gonna happen," Aki says.

"Why nooooot?"

"I have stuff to do," Aki replies.

Inugami pouts her lips once again as Aki walks ahead of the dog-like girl, sighing.

She has been friends with Inugami since middle school, however, it's not Inugami's cheerfulness that is the problem.

What is frustrating for Aki is the big secret Inugami is keeping from everyone else but her. In fact, she remembers the time when Inugami first told her the big secret after that incident one time.

 ****Flashback****

Aki was sitting on her couch, flipping through TV channels, when a loud commotion was heard outside.

Disregarding it as a small cat fight she ignored it and kept watching television. Then a knock was heard at her door. After a moments pause she got up to get the door.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door. Inugami, her long term friend, rushed through the door, like she was in a hurry to get in. Aki was shocked at the speed in which Inugami moved. Only a flash of tan colored hair was seen running to the kitchen.

"Aki! Shut the-" Inugami's voice cut off and a bark was heard.

Aki slammed the door shut and turned around. Inugami was no where to be found. Standing in her place was a lovely brown furred puppy, panting while it looks up at her. _N-no way,_ Aki thought to herself. _Inugami just got in here. How did this puppy get in here?_ She then noticed that the color of the puppy's fur is the exact same as Inugami's hair. She kneeled down at the puppy as it walked towards her, barking happily.

"U-um, hello," Aki said while cautiously putting her hand out, hoping that the puppy doesn't bite her. "Are you . . . lost?"

The puppy gave Aki an immediate happy licking and jumped into her arms, rubbing its head against her chest. _Does this puppy . . . know me?_ Aki thought. Then, it hit her when she saw some of the girl's clothing lying on the kitchen floor.

"Inugami!?" Aki questioned as she held the puppy up to her level.

The puppy barked in response.

"Huh!?" Aki stood up while putting the puppy on the table. "Wha-!? How? Why did you change into . . . Ah! I just don't get it!"

The dog barked affirmatively. "Today is going to be a long day . . . Isn't it?"

After the small incident earlier in the week Inugami had been acting a bit strange. The normally happy girl was a bit subdued. Luckily, after a while, Inugami turned back into a human while in Aki's room and quickly changed into normal clothing since she was completely naked after transforming back into a human. Aki was seriously confused and shocked at the same time. Many questions formed in her mind, but decided not to ask since Inugami wanted to leave to go home after that incident.

Aki was a bit concerned as to the welfare of her dog-like friend. "Inugami!" Aki called after the tall girl in the halls. Inugami turned around and waved.

"Oh, hey, Aki-chan."

Aki raised an eyebrow, surprised that the girl hadn't glomped her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were okay." Aki said.

"I always knew you cared!" Inugami teased.

"Oh drop it, I'm only trying to be a good friend." Aki frowned.

Inugami giggled and then her smile fell. "Yeah, I'm doing okay. It's just . . ."

"Just what?" Aki encouraged the other girl to continue.

"You know my secret now."

"What secret? Oh! You can turn into a dog, right?"

Inugami's eyes widened and she covered Aki's mouth mouth with her hands. "Shhh! Keep it down!" She frantically looked around the halls to make sure none of the other girls heard that.

Aki removed the hands from her face and frowned again. "Sorry. Now tell me about that other day please."

Inugami nodded as she led Aki to a secluded part of the roof so they could have some privacy. "Okay. So. The thing is . . . I'm under a curse. Whenever I'm kissed by a girl, I turn into a dog."

Aki was silent for a bit of time. "Wait!? Who were you kissing when you came to my house?!" Aki exclaimed.

"Fufu~" Inugami giggled. "You'll never know, Aki-chan."

Aki just sighs. Not only she had been told the biggest secret from Inugami, but she also has to deal with a cursed girl being transformed into some animal based on her personality.

 ****End of Flashback****

Aki is now in the living room, sitting on the couch while recalling this memory. That was just a few months ago when they started their second year. From what Inugami told her, the dog-like girl had been living with this curse since she was little. She was kissed by a girl one time during elementary and transformed, much to the teacher's surprise. It was just an accident though. However, it caused rumors to spread quickly throughout the school, forcing Inugami to move to another town. That's when the dog-like girl met Aki in middle school. She didn't want to tell the dark-haired girl her secret just yet since they met and all. However, when she finally told Aki her secret, the dark-haired girl is forced to promise her to keep it so that bad rumors won't spread around the school.

"What a ridiculous secret." She mutters as she looks around the empty house.

Her mother is probably at work and her father is most likely out drinking. She rolls her eyes at her workaholic mother and alcoholic father. On most days, her parents are out working or drinking and Aki has to be the one to look after her two little sisters all the time. Aki doesn't care about being lonely though since she has some company around the house.

She starts to flip through some channels once again until she hears her phone ring. Groaning, she picks up her phone to look through her caller ID.

"Inugami . . ."

Aki answers the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Aki-chaaaaan~" Comes the reply.

Aki frowns. "What is it?" she asks.

"Come to the beach with me! Nekoyama doesn't want to go with just us two! I can't imagine why!"

Aki rolls her eyes. "I think I can." She sighs as she imagines all the things Inugami would do to Nekoyama if they were alone and half naked . . .

"Will you come?" The dog-like girl asks again.

Aki nods. "Yup."

"Great! Meet at my house in an hour!"

Aki hangs up as she sighs again. She hopes the day at the beach will be decent and not really crazy, knowing Inugami well enough to cause trouble all the time.

 ****An hour later****

Aki arrives at Inugami's home, only to be greeted by her three dogs. She walks past them, ignoring their happy greeting and meets up with the dog-like girl.

"I'm here." Aki says.

"Oh, perfect timing~!" Inugami says. "I'm just about ready to go as a matter of fact!"

She grabs her bag with her swimsuit and other summer material, such as sunscreen, a beach ball and beach towels for the three of them. She and Aki leave the house to the bus station where Nekoyama is sitting, waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Nekoyama-san~" Inugami cheers. "We're here!"

"Hey, there," Nekoyama says while standing up. "You made it just in time. The bus is about to arrive."

"Excellent~!" Inugami wastes no time to hug the cat-like girl. "Oh, I'm so glad we're going to the beach together! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah, fun indeed," Aki mutters.

The bus ride was surprisingly uneventful. But that's probably because Aki had been forced by Nekoyama to sit between her and Inugami.

Inugami is now cooing over a sleeping Nekoyama who has been lulled to sleep by the buss's engine while her pony-tail is wagging the entire time. Aki is trying really hard not to smack the dog-like girl over the head.

Then, their stop comes around the bend. "We're here!" Inugami yells aloud, jumping up from her chair.

Aki sighs and mutters an apology to the disturbed people around them.

The bus stops and Aki shakes Nekoyama awake.

"Come on!" Inugami yells, as the girl is already off the bus and running towards the beach.

Aki and Nekoyama slowly follow the dog-like girl unti they come to a stop about 10 feet from the water.

"Let's make our spot here~!" Inugami insists while placing the huge beach towel down.

"Really? Where there are a bunch of girls that are close to us?" Aki asks while crossing her arms.

"Not to worry~" Inugami says as she prepares the umbrella for shade.

Nekoyama shyly covers her chest with her arms while looking around. "I-I don't know about this."

"What do you mean?" The dog-like girl asks.

"There's so many people . . ."

Inugami grabs both of Nekoyama's hands and holds them to her chest. "Don't be shy about your chest size! You're beautiful!"

Nekoyama blushes bright red and then swats the dog-like girl away in embarrassment. "B-Be quiet!" Nekoyama hushes.

Aki rolls her eyes and then sits down on the towel. "Are you guys done flirting yet?" She asks without emotion.

"We're not flirting!" The cat-like girl exclaims. The girls close by looks at them and starts whispering to each other, much to the girls' embarrassment.

"It's okay to admit to loving me!" Inugami gushes as she hugs the cat-like girl tightly. The next second the dog-like girl was on the ground after being hit by Aki and having swirls in her eyes.

"Let's go play in the sand." Aki suggests to Nekoyama. The shorter girl nods and they leave Inugami on the ground.

After the dog-like girl recovers, she sits up to see her friends walking ahead of her. "Hey! Wait for meeeeee!" Inugami exclaims, running after her friends.

Unfortunately, Inugami slips on something, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Inugami groans. "I think I hit something hard."

She digs her hand in the sand and pulls out a shell. "Oh, look! An empty shell!" She holds the hole close to her ear. "And I can hear the ocean~!"

Aki and Nekoyama ignore her as they work together to build some sand castles. Inugami pouts her lips as she feels like she's being ignored. She puts down the shell as she eyes the small waves the water is creating at the very end of the beach. Smiling, she goes over to the water while pumping a fist in the air.

"Hey! Let's go swimming! WOOHOO!" Inugami jumps into the water, creating a huge splash.

The splash lands on Nekoyama, soaking the cat-like girl. "Meow!" She cries in surprise.

Aki frowns at her. "Meow?" She wonders.

Nekoyama blushes and avoids eye contact. "I-It was a reflex." She explains quietly.

"Neeeeekooooyaaama!" Inugami calls from the water. "Come in! The water is perfect!"

"I-I don't know," Nekoyama says.

Aki raises an eyebrow while turning to the dog-like girl. "You know, Nekoyama may hate water. Remember back in the pool that she wouldn't even put her foot in the water?"

"Aw, come on! It's not THAT bad!" Inugami takes Nekoyama's hands and pulls her towards her, however, she goes a bit too far and their lips accidentally lock.

 _Oh, no!_ Aki thinks to herself as she tries to stop the two from kissing, but it's too late.

 _POOF! POOF!_ A white puff of smoke appears, making Inugami _and_ Nekoyama vanish, leaving their swimsuits behind.

Aki blinks a few times and her eyes focus on the spots where her two friends had been standing. In their places stands a purple kitten and a brown puppy. Aki backs away a step as she stares at the purple kitten, who is meowing loudly while the puppy is chasing it around in circles, happily barking.

"No . . . freaking . . . way!" Aki says. "Nekoyama . . . is under a curse, too? Wait a minute! Nekoyama has a cat-like surname and personality, so that means she can transform when being kissed as well."

She groans and then rushes over to try and separate the two animals before they killed each other. The cat claws her as she scoops it up and shoves it into her back pack. She then grabs the Inugami dog and pulls it over to one of the bathrooms nearby. As she shuts the door and locks it behind her, she lets out a long breath.

"What were you thinking!" She yells at the dog. The dog cowered and its tail went between its legs and whimpers.

"Sorry . . . I'm just really frustrated with you."

The cat starts to yowl and scratch her from the inside of her back pack. Aki winces as she removes the cat from her bag. It springs out and runs to the other side of the room, hissing at Aki.

Aki slides onto the floor and sits there, waiting for Inugami or Nekoyama to change form.

Inugami was the first to change with a puff of smoke appearing. POOF! The dog-like girl was sitting on the floor the next second.

Aki looks away while Inugami looks down at her own body. She's completely naked from the transformation.

"P-put these on right now," Aki demands while handing her the swimsuit she left behind. "Before anyone else comes here."

POOF!

"Y-you too, Nekoyama," Aki says while handing her own swimsuit she left behind as well.

The girls quickly change and exit the bathroom before the other girls got a chance to walk inside. However, when the three came to the beach, they are already hearing the other girls squealing.

"Did you see what I just saw?" one girl asks.

"A stray puppy and kitten that were chasing each other around a few minutes ago?" another girl says.

"Yes! They were the most cutest things I've ever seen~!"

"Aw! I really wanted to pet them!"

Aki and Inugami freeze when they heard this. "A stray puppy~! Where?" Nekoyama exclaims excitedly.

Inugami exchangez a nervous look with Aki before talking. "Nekoyama! I'm right heeeereee~!" The dog-like girl exclaims as she glomps Nekoyama.

Nekoyama yelps in surprise and shoves Inugami off her. "Wh-Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?!"

"Sorry!" Inugami apologizes quickly even though everyone knew she really doesn't regret it.

Aki sighs at their antics and then sits back down on the towel. "Just no more kissing, okay?" She mutters.

"So, what should we do now?" Nekoyama asks.

"Let's play with the beach ball!" Inugami says while holding up a now inflated beach ball in her hands.

"How did you inflate it so fast?" Aki asks.

Aki sighs again as she lies down on her back. She doesn't want any more trouble since Inugami is all over Nekoyama.

"Aki-chan~!" Inugami calls. "Wanna play?"

"No thanks," Aki replies while waving her hand. "You two go on ahead."

"Aw! It'll be more fun with the three of us playing!" Inugami whines.

"Forget it," Aki says.

Inugami pouts her lips as she and the cat-like girl walk over about 10 feet from each other and take turns tossing the ball. Aki on the other hand sighs as she looks over at Nekoyama. 'So Nekoyama is cursed, too, but has no idea that she actually has that until a few minutes ago,' the dark haired girl thinks to herself. 'I have to be careful not to let those two kiss each other or any other girl they come in contact with. But . . . why would it have to be a girl anyway?'

"Aki-chan! Heads up!" Inugami calls.

However, Aki lifts her head up too late as the beach ball hits her head.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Inugami apologizes as she slowly approaches her friend and tries to take the ball from her.

However, Aki glares at the dog-like girl and throws it back on Inugami's head.

"Ow!" Inugami groans while rubbing her head.

"Watch where you're throwing next time!" Aki shouts.

Inugami laughs and runs off with the ball towards Nekoyama. "Alright! But you should play with us next time!"

The girls nearby gets up and walk towards Nekoyama and Inugami. "Can we play?" One brunette asks.

"You bet! Heads up!" Inugami tosses the ball to the girl.

The girls then engage in a game of beach ball. They are all giggling and laughing so much that Aki has to plug her ears to get even a second of peace and quiet.

"Would you guys shut up?!" She yells.

"What's her problem?" The brunette asks Inugami.

"She's in denial that she loves me so much, poor Aki-chan." The dog-like girl answers dreamily.

"AM NOT!" Aki yells. "Mou! What's wrong with you!?"

The girls laugh and continued their game until one suggested some swimming.

"Great idea!" Inugami grabs Nekoyama's hand and pulls her into the water without another word.

Nekoyama screams in surprise by the chilly water. "Help! Aki! I'm being molested!" The cat-like girl calls as she flails her arms wildly while trying to break free from Inguami's grip.

Aki gets up and tackles Inugami down. "Stop it!" She growls at the rambunctious girl.

Inugami laughs happily. "But I'm just having fun!"

Aki pulls the dog-like girl away from Nekoyama while whisper yelling in her ear. "I DON'T want any more trouble today!"

"Fine, fine," Inugami sighs, knowing that if she attempts to kiss the cat-like girl again, they'll transform and cause a ruckus.

For the rest of the day, the three of them ate some lunch, relaxed under the umbrella while Inugami tried again and again to put some sunscreen on Nekoyama, but Aki had to do it instead.

Once the sun sets, it is time for the girls to head home. They board the bus and they are on their way to the bus station. Aki notices Nekoyama sleeping on Inugami's shoulder and vice versa. A small smile appears on the dark haired girl's face as she softly strokes Nekoyama's hair. Although this day is chaotic, she enjoyed this wonderful day at the beach with her friends.

Once the bus stops at their station, everyone says their good-byes and heads home.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew~! That took a lot to write. So, basically, since I'm basing it on "Fruits Basket", instead of being hugged by the opposite gender, making the people who are cursed be able to transform, I decided to make it more "Yuri-ish", by making it an actual kiss. Hehe~! How fun is that? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	2. Cow and Mouse

**Chapter 2**

 **Cow and Mouse**

Ushiwaka sits in the biology club and sipped on her tea while Nezu sits with her on the other side of the table.

"Hey, Sempai." Nezu says around the cheese she is nibbling.

"Hmm? What is it?" The raven haired girl wonders.

"Inugami-san and Nekoyama-san are late. So is Aki-san." The small girl points out after finishing her cheese.

Ushiwaka realizes this and she looks at the clock. "They're only twenty minutes late. Give them time, Miki."

Nezu nods as she sits next to her senior, blushing. She and Ushiwaka have known each other since they were little and Nezu had admired her since then. In fact, Nezu fell in love with the cow-like girl at that time as well. Now that they're older, Nezu's love for the cow-like girl is stronger than ever. The mouse-like girl snuggles close to her sempai, however they hear footsteps coming close to the door.

Then the door opens revealing the three late girls.

"We're here!" Inugami announces as she glomps Nezu.

"Welcome." Ushiwaka says happily.

"Sorry, we're late," Aki says while eyeing the dog-like girl. "Apparently, SOMEONE had to delay us!"

"Sorry~!" Inugami says while laughing nervously.

"I was being hugged, like really tightly!" Nekoyama whines.

"That's all?" Aki asks while crossing her arms.

Nezu looks over at her senior, blushing. "Love . . ." the pig-tailed girl thinks to herself.

Ushiwaka is done sipping her tea when she turns to her kouhai. "Is something the matter?"

Nezu smiles at Ushiwaka and then pulls out some more cheese. "No " the small girl says as she bites into the cheese.

"What are we doing today?" Inugami questions eagerly.

"Today, we will be doing a jig saw puzzle." Nezu replies as she puts a huge puzzle on the table.

"What fun is that?!" Inugami exclaims while putting her head on the table, groaning. "Let's go check out the new library down town!"

Ushiwaka smiles and finished off her tea. "I have no problems with that. What about you, Miki?"

Nezu shrugs and put the puzzle away. "Okay." It's probably better than to just stay at school, doing boring stuff anyways.

The group exit the biology room and take a walk down town while other people walk past them. It's a pretty busy town today, in which the group doesn't mind as long as they stick together.

It took about 20 to 25 minutes to get to the library that Inugami recommended. It's a huge building that has about 2 floors and it's filled with millions of books with tall shelves as well

Inugami and the others decide to take a look around for a bit while in pairs of two. Inugami with Nekoyama and Ushiwaka with Nezu.

Ushiwaka and Nezu walk all through the halls. Nezu is the one leading the older girl. Ushiwaka is just happy to follow the mouse-like girl wherever they went.

"Look at this, wife." Nezu says as she pulled out a manga and holds it up. Ushiwaka looked at the cover and blushes. Two girls kissing.

"I didn't know you were into this." Ushiwaka observes.

Nezu shrugs and put the book away. "Who isn't into it?" She states.

Ushiwaka nods her head. "I guess."

The girls continue to walk through the halls until they reach an older section of the library. Non-fiction, literature from France, England, and Germany. The massive book cases were dusty.

Nezu seems like a tiny doll beside the shelves. Ushiwaka giggles a bit at this thought.

"Is something wrong, Sempai?" Nezu asks.

"It's nothing," Ushiwaka replies.

Nezu looks up at her senior, not totally convinced, but is blushing from looking at this beautiful young woman.

"Miki . . ."

"Sempai . . . "

As if she's been possessed, Nezu walks over and wraps her arms around her senior. Ushiwaka blushes as she doesn't move a muscle. The two stare at each other for what it seems like minutes.

Nezu goes up onto her tippy toes and looks at Ushiwaka's luscious lips.

Ushiwaka's breath catches as she anticipates the kiss.

Just then Aki comes around the corner. "No! Stop!" She exclaimed as their lips touch.

POOF! POOF!

Aki skids to a halt and gapes at the baby calf and small mouse on the floor. The mouse was sitting on the calf's back, squeaking.

"Oh shoot!" Aki hisses.

Inugami giggles a bit. "They are SO adorable~!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Aki scolds. "We need to get them out of here before staff start coming!"

"I'll create a diversion!" Inugami exclaims. She runs off without a word. Aki is a bit concerned as to what the dog-like girl is scheming.

"Okay." She says as she refocuses on her task. "Time to get you two out."

Aki carries the small calf and mouse out of the library as quickly and quietly as possible before the two animals can make a peep. Nekoyama quickly follows as she sees them carry the two baby animals.

"What's going on?" Nekoyama asks. She comes to a halt as she sees the baby black calf and blue mouse that Aki is holding. "Where did you get those two?"

"U-um, you see . . . they transformed," Aki explains while looking down at the calf in her arms. "Apparently, they've been kissing without being aware and just suddenly transformed."

The calf lets out a soft moo while the mouse squeaks. Nekoyama quickly grabs the mouse's tail.

Aki snatches the mouse away from Nekoyama. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting a hold of Nezu!"

Nekoyama pouts and turned away. "You're mean!"

"Well, what are you going to do with her?" Aki tries to reason. "It's obvious that you're a cat, so of course you're going to eat Nezu."

"I was just going to play with her," Nekoyama says.

"Doesn't matter," Aki says. "You're still not holding her."

Inugami hugs Nekoyama from behind. "I'm not mean! You can love me!" She exclaimed. "We can even hold each other if we want to~!"

"What!? Are you nuts!?" The cat-like girl shouts as she waves her arms frantically to get free from Inugami's grip.

While the girls are having their "cat and dog" fight, Aki is trying to figure out what to do. She knew well from experience that once they transform back into humans, they would be naked.

"Inugami! Go get their clothes!" Aki commands.

Inugami nods as she rushes to the library, looking for the clothes Ushiawaka and Nezu left when they transformed. She quickly finds them in the non-fiction section and picks them up before being noticed by the staff members who are coming by.

"I got them!" Inugami runs right back to where Nezu and Ushiwaka are, however, when she comes to a stop, the two have already de-transformed.

"Aw, nuts!" Inugami groans.

Ushiwaka and Nezu blush as they see their predicament. They tried to cover their bodies as Inugami ran up and gave them their clothes. They quickly dressed before anyone else saw them.

"What happened?" Nezu asks.

"Nothing much! You two decided to have some sexy time in the library and you were knocked out." Inugami lies

Aki hits her on the head. "Shut it." She mumbles.

Nezu and Ushiwaka are confused but decide to let it go after the excuse Inugami had offered. Maybe it was best forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing to say here. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. Monkey See, Little Bird Loves

**Chapter 3**

 **Monkey See, Little Bird Loves**

"Inguami-san!" Sarutobi calls one morning while the dog-like girl is wandering aimlessly around the halls. "Are you going to do the work or not?"

"Huh? I thought you were the one who's doing them, Chairman," Inugami says, grinning.

"It's your job, too, you know?"

Sarutobi is getting quite annoyed with Inugami being a lazy butt and not do the morning duties like she's supposed to do. But still, Sarutobi can't control her either way.

Sarutobi growls at Inugami and grabs the clipboard from her. "You're totally useless!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

Inugami smiles and gives Sarutobi a thumbs up. "Yup! I am, aren't I?" She grins.

"It was supposed to be an insult!"

Inugami and Sarutobi continue their daily fighting routine while Inugami claps the chalk board erasers. Aki sighs and shakes her head at their antics.

"As usual . . . Nobody can get along."

While the two are arguing their butts off, Aki takes the chance to walk into her own classroom and sit at her desk with Nekoyama sitting after her.

Things have been swirling in Aki's mind lately, such as knowing about Inugami's secret, how she's been cursed that causes her to transform into a puppy based on her surname and personality whenever she's kissed by a girl and now dealing with 3 other girls with animal surnames that can also transform. What next?

"Why am I always getting into this?" Aki says to herself.

"Did you say something?" Nekoyama asks.

Aki jumps at Nekoyama's voice and waves her hands back and forth. "Oh! N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"I definitely heard something," A quiet voice says from between them.

Both Aki and Nekoyama turn and scream from a familiar person's presence.

"T-Torikai-san!?" Aki screams.

"Hi, there!" The sickly girl waves her arm a couple inches.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Aki asks while trying to calm herself from Torikai's unexpected presence. "I thought you were still at the hospital."

"I decided to come here. Besides, it's a lot more fun here than at the hospital anyways." Torikai sits down with them and stares at the window. "The sky looks dreary . . . Just like all my shattered dreams . . ."

Aki and Nekoyama stare at her open mouthed. "Wh-What did I say about sentences like that?" Aki stutters.

Torikai giggles and brushes it off by saying, "You didn't talk to me . . . Nobody ever talks to me . . ."

Aki sighs. "Just . . . Just be quiet . . ."

The sickly girl turns to Nekoyama. "Is something the matter with Acchan?"

"She's just under the weather," Nekoyama says.

"Am not!" Aki denies.

"Acchan is the same as always," Torikai giggles.

As soon as everyone arrives, the bell rings for class to begin. But during the lesson, Aki is paying less attention than usual as she looks back at Torikai.

She knows for sure that her surname has to do with a bird, so she'll transform into one when being kissed. However, she finds it hard for Torikai to have the energy to even kiss someone. And she knows Sarutobi is the not the type for romance either.

Sighing, she looks back at the board to take notes again, which takes the whole period.

 ****After Class****

"Nekoyama-san~!" Inugami says as she runs into her classroom. "Let's walk together!"

She stops to notice Torikai standing there next to Nekoyama.

"Oh, hey, Torikai-san," Inugami greets. "Long time no see~!"

"Same to you, Puppy-chan," Torikai replies as she waves with her sleeve.

Inugami immediately hugs the bird-like girl. "Are you feeling well?" She asks almost immediately.

Torikai giggles again and breaks the embrace. "Of course. And you?"

Inugami gave her a thumbs up and a lopsided smile. "Doin' greeeaaat!" She lowers her arm and decides to pop another question. "Why are you at school again? Were you planning on meeting Sarutobi-san again?"

The bird-like girl nods. "Mm-hmm. Actually . . . it's more than that . . ."

"Huh?" Inugami and Nekoyama exchange confused looks for a bit while noticing the bird-like girl blushing.

"What do you mean by th-" Nekoyama starts when she is cut off by a slam of a door sliding open.

"Inugami-san!" The voice of Sarutobi cuts into their conversion.

Inugami freezes before turning around and laughing nervously. "Ahahah! Yeah?"

You STILL need to do your duties!"

"But I already did!" Inugami counters.

"You only did HALF of them!"

"Aw, but doesn't that count as work?" Inugami tries to reason.

"No, it's not!" Sarutobi shouts.

Just then Torikai cuts in. "Let's all just be friends please." She says, quietly.

"Not until Inugami-san does her duties! She just walked off, leaving me to do the rest myself!" Sarutobi shouts as she points at the dog-like girl.

"Ah, please don't be mad," Inugami says while waving her hand in the air.

"I am mad!" Sarutobi says.

"U-um, I should probably get going now, so I'll see you all later!" Inugami takes off with Sarutobi shaking a fist at her.

"You'd better do your duties tomorrow, you hear!?"

Torikai giggles as she turns away. "They're so cute . . ."

 ****After School****

Aki sighs as she walks back from her kendo club when she hears loud screeching in the halls. Like real monkey screams.

"Did someone actually bring a monkey to school?" Aki asks herself as she runs in the halls to check out what the sound is.

However, before she can turn a corner, a brown monkey jumps on her, making her tumble to the floor on her back.

"Ow! Ow! Get off!" Aki shouts while struggling with the monkey.

The monkey clings to her head and it scratches her cheek. Aki immediately grabs the monkey and tears it off her head.

She holds it out at arms distance and studies it closely. Then it dawned on her . . . "Oh dear, please no!"

She runs into the room the monkey had come from and looks around. She then notices a small blue bird perched on the window sill.

"Sarutobi. . . Torikai . . ."

She now realizes that the two had kissed earlier, but has no idea why. However, that's not important at the moment. She needs to catch the bird, or at least keep it in the classroom so that it doesn't escape. The dark haired girl tries to jump in to catch the bird, but it flies up high, making the kendo girl unable to catch it.

"I need some help!" She sighs in exasperation.

As if on cue, Inugami rushes into the classroom, panting. "Aki-chan! We're looking for the monkey and birdie girls!" Inugami shouts as she skids into view.

Nekoyama comes as well. That's when Aki gets a great idea. "Hey Nekoyama! Help me catch this bird!"

Nekoyama looks to where Aki is pointing. She immediately starts moving slowly towards it, licking her lips. Aki is slightly concerned for the bird's health. Since Torikai is really sickly, so is the bird itself, so it may not last for long and Nekoyama might be able to eat it for dinner.

In an instant, Nekoyama wastes no time jumping in to catch the bird. However, it flies away at the last minute, causing Nekoyama to hit her head on the wall.

"Nekoyama-san!" Inugami cries in alert, running towards the cat-like girl. "Are you okay!?"

"I-I'm fine," Nekoyama replies as the bird swoops down on one of the desks, chirping.

Aki is slowly approaching the bird, preparing to catch it with her hands. However, it flies away again as soon as the dark-haired girl is about to grab it.

"Dang!" Aki groans.

"I got it~!" Inugami says as she holds out her finger. "There, there, little bird! Come here."

The bird slowly flies over and lands on Inugami's finger, much to Nekoyama and Aki's surprise.

"How did she do that?" Both of them say in unison.

"Hehe~!" Inugami giggles. "Oh, Torikai-san. You just couldn't wait to kiss her, can you?" She gently sets the little bird on the desk.

POOF!

A few seconds later, the bird de-transforms into a naked Torikai sitting on the desk, giggling.

The monkey jumps off of Aki shoulder as a puff of white smoke appears as well.

POOF!

"Th-that was SO embarrassing, Hibari!" Sarutobi cries while blushing and covering her bare chest. "Why'd you do that!?"

"Because I love Sacchan . . ." Torikai says softly.

Sarutobi gasps softly and her face portrayed shock. She never expected such a confession like that from her sickly friend, considering that Torikai had kissed her earlier as well. Then, That shock quickly is replaced by a glare.

"Don't say silly things such as that!"

Torikai giggled and then stood up, walking over to her clothing. She did not even bother to cover herself, much to everyone's surprise.

"You're the one being silly." The girl answers with a sweet smile.

Sarutobi glares and then is about to get up to stop Torikai from speaking when Inugami puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You're really naked. Are ya sure you wanna give us a good view~?" She asks innocently.

"J-Just shut up and get my clothes!" Sarutobi yelled with a furious blush.

Aki sighs and then hurries to get the girl her clothing. "You guys frustrate me so much."

After the two girls put on their clothing, Aki looks over at the crew while the gang is talking amongst themselves.

"So, that's it, huh?" Aki says to herself. "We got to see Sarutobi's and Torikai's transformations. So, now what? Why am I getting myself into this mess anyway?"

Inugami giggles as she puts an arm around her friend. "Don't worry, Aki-chan~! You're able to keep our secret, right?"

"I don't think it's possible," Aki mutters.

"Sure there is~!" The dog like girl says. "You promised, remember, Aki-chaaaaaan~?"

"I get it! I get it!" Aki shouts while putting her hands on her head while shaking it roughly. "You don't have to tell me that again!"

"Oh, my~!" The voice of Ushiwaka says as she and Nezu step into the room. "What do we have here?"

"We heard a commotion," Nezu says as she links arms with Ushiwaka's. "So, we decided to investigate."

"Hooray!" Inugami cheers while putting her fist up in the air. "The gang's all here!"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean!?" Sarutobi shouts.

The dog-like girl giggles as she puts an arm around the monkey-like girl, grinning. "You know what I mean~! Hehe!"

"I just . . . I don't understand you at all, Inugami-san!" Sarutobi shouts.

"Haaaah . . ." Torikai sighs happily while resting her head on a desk. "Romance is such a beautiful thing . . ."

"Really?" Nekoyama asks as she looks over at the dog and monkey-like girl, fumed with jealousy. "How dare she flirt with Sarutobi-san . . ."

"Is she really flirting?" Nezu steps in next to Nekoyama.

"Ah, let them have their fun~!" Ushiwaka says while waving her hand and puts her other hand on her cheek. "I can totally see Inugami-san and Sarutobi-san having fun."

"Am not!" Sarutobi shouts at the cow-like girl, making Ushiwaka giggle.

Aki, on the other hand, is sighing heavily from all the stress that's been going on for the past few weeks. Does she seriously have to keep the biggest and most ridiculous secret from everyone? Right now, many questions form in her mind, but doesn't have the energy to even ask.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it~! We have Inugami, Nekoyama, Ushiwaka, Nezu, Sarutobi and Torikai's transformations revealed! Hooray~! We just wanted to write it just to get it over with and have our readers enjoy some comedy from this story~!**

 **Now, in the later chapters, I'm planning on having the girls with the animal surnames know about the curse since childhood, including Inugami, and we learn a little history about the curse and how the girls have a hard time dealing with it.**

 **Right now, we'll focus on Aki-chan for a bit in the next chapter. See you then~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


End file.
